Coating machine is a common device in coating technology for thin film field effect transistor liquid crystal displays (FET-LCDs), and is configured to apply coating agent on glass substrates of liquid crystal displays (LCD).
An existing coating machine comprises a nozzle which applies coating agents on a glass substrate. However, the length of the nozzle is relatively long, it is resulted in that the coating agents pumped in the nozzle are not distributed uniformly, and the coating uniformity is low. In addition, when the nozzle is in abnormal situations of being damaged, blocked or scratched etc., it is inconvenient for replacing and repairing the nozzle, and it has a high cost in replacement.